A Bit of Magic
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: RG: It's Winter Solstice and Rikku intends to celebrate with her own tradition and things will go smoother if she can avoid the party and of course, the orange ball.


**A Bit of Magic**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** It's Winter Solstice and Rikku intends to celebrate with her own tradition and things will go smoother if she can avoid the party and of course, the orange ball.  
**A/N:** This is a story for a challenge over at Quite The Couple. I came up with the idea while I had a headache, which might account for the... I don't know. It's very slice of life I guess. It didn't come out exactly as I expected. Anyways, I hope you all had happy holidays!

It was Winter Solstice, the second Winter Solstice since Vegnagun, the second party Gippal had hosted and Rikku was avoiding the party part as much as she possibly could. She had good reason. She hung around the edges of the dancing and watched them with a little bit of longing in her eyes. The party was in full swing and most everyone was dancing in the middle of the large living room of Gippal's home behind the temple complex. Rikku bit her lip and hugged the wall. She kept looking overhead at intervals at the swags of greenery. She wasn't going to dance this year. She wasn't and no one could make her. It wasn't worth the aggravation.

Last year, she had been dancing with Dachi, laughing and talking and without her knowledge he'd swung her under the orange ball and kissed her. For a kiss, it hadn't been a bad kiss, smooth and practiced. It wasn't her type of kiss though. She preferred a little bit of sweet tenderness, a bit of spice in her kisses like the clove studded orange overhead. She'd broken it and laughed. Dachi hadn't meant anything by it. So, it wasn't the kiss that was the problem. Anikki had sputtered and Gippal had been irritated for the rest of the holiday. It had taken her _until summer solstice _to calm both of them down. Dachi and Anikki had almost come to blows over it and Gippal had varied between annoyed and pouting. It had driven her up the wall. She had wanted to smack all three of them and it was only through Yuna's calming influence that she had refrained. It might have solved things a lot earlier than it had, but she couldn't bring herself to hit them even when they really, _really_ deserved it.

In the end, Rikku didn't think it she had calmed them at all. She thought Paine had come in and said something or hurt them all. Rikku flushed. It was humiliating because Rikku should be able to manage her own brother and best male friends she had. And sadly, Gippal was still just her friend.

And then, to make matters worse, Yuna and Tidus and Paine and well, everyone but Gippal had teased her about it. They had poked and pried and made her flush and didn't believe a word she said if she protested that it hadn't meant anything. She wasn't in denial over Dachi. The more she said it wasn't a crush the more they had laughed at her and said they didn't believe her. It had been _awful._ She cringed even thinking about it. They did it front of Gippal too. They'd teased him for not kissing her first and it'd all gone downhill from there.

Rikku shifted against the wall. Therefore, she wasn't going to dance, even if it took half the fun out of Winter Solstice. She liked dancing. She liked the music. It was part of the magic of Winter Solstice.

She saw Tidus looking in her direction and dashed to the kitchen before he could come over to her. Because, she knew if she danced with Tidus someone would break in and steer her under the orange ball and she'd have another six months worth of gritting her teeth, clenching her fists and finally giving in and bashing stubborn male heads together. Another year of being teased about a male she didn't love and her feelings being mocked behind 'good natured' fun. She couldn't handle it. She couldn't.

She wrung her hands and glanced around the kitchen. The strains of the music muffled by the door. Tears stung her eyes. Why did males have to take the fun out of the party?

* * *

Tidus bit his lip and watched the kitchen door swing close behind Rikku. "She's not acting like herself." He said absentmindedly to Yuna. He made a step as if to follow her.

"Tidus." Yuna put her hand on his face and shoved his face so he was looking at her. "Let her be."

"It's just not like Rikku to hang around the edges." Tidus shifted Yuna closer. "I feel like I should go talk to her."

Yuna bit her lip. "Last year wasn't the best for Rikku." She flushed and wouldn't meet Tidus' eyes. "We didn't help that. Kimhari said Rikku spent a lot of time on Gagazet avoiding us."

"She what?"

"Kimhari said she wasn't as busy as we all thought she was. I went to visit and mentioned what Rikku was up to and he said something like 'Rikku grieves to mountain.'" Yuna blinked rapidly. "He was pretty angry with all of us."

"How can you _tell_ when Kimhari is angry?" Tidus rubbed the back of his neck. His gut twisted. He wasn't sure he wanted to face what Yuna was saying. He didn't understand why Yuna hadn't brought it up earlier. It wasn't like Yuna to not bring a problem up.

Yuna's fingers fiddled on his back. "He has this tone of voice, it's subtle but unmistakable." Yuna rested her head on his shoulder. "Just, let Rikku be. She has a good reason not to be the merry maker this year."

"Well, someone better tell Gippal or else he'll drag her out here."

Yuna looked for Gippal and found him next to Nooj and Baralai laughing. "I don't think he's noticed she's gone. He's been partly ignoring her anyways."

Tidus shifted Yuna away from him and looked at her. "I don't understand subtle Yuna. I'm a male. Will you just explain what's going on in plain talk and not all messed up in girl speak that goes over my head. Rikku's my friend and if she's hurting…" he trailed off. "And if I had something to do with it. I want to know what because right now, I don't know and that bugs me." It was like when everyone else knew that Yuna was going to die if she faced Sin and he didn't. It hurt, it made him angry.

He pushed her towards the edge of the impromptu dance floor and into a chair. Yuna clutched her hands together and stared into the crowd for a few minutes. Everyone else danced in circles and no one appeared to notice how they suddenly left the floor. She kept her voice low. "Dachi kissed Rikku under the orange ball last year."

Tidus grinned. "I remember that."

"Anikki didn't like it and well, Gippal, Gippal was furious. I, I think that was the reaction Dachi was going for, except Gippal's next step was backwards instead of what Dachi was hoping for."

"Backwards?"

"Gippal retreated instead of charging forth and claiming Rikku as his. I think that's what Dachi wanted. He wanted Gippal to see that if he didn't do _something_ about Rikku, someone else would. Anikki doesn't like the idea of Rikku with anyone so the fact Anikki didn't like it was immaterial." Yuna pushed her hair behind her ears. "Well Rikku didn't see what was wrong with the kiss. She knew Dachi didn't mean anything by it. She didn't know what Dachi was trying to do either. So, when Gippal stayed angry and conceded the field to Dachi, a man that didn't _want_ it. It confused Rikku because every time she came to see him. Gippal got angry. He was pissed that she would still come around and give him hope when she was with Dachi and Rikku-"

"Rikku's in love with Gippal." Tidus finished. That had been an easy deduction. All he had to do was spend five minutes in their company and watch Paine's droll facial expressions whenever Rikku denied that she and Gippal were together. Or at least, that had been the year before last. Tidus couldn't remember when he'd seen Rikku and Gippal together for even five minutes last year.

"Right." Yuna nodded. "Rikku's in love with Gippal. Gippal continually rejected her and it hurt her too much. Rikku was trying to show him that she wanted him without coming out and saying it. It's supposed to be a secret or something."

"You know, girls make no sense." Tidus muttered. "How's a guy supposed to know you're available if you don't say anything?"

"Tidus. Maybe, she wants him to figure it out on his own."

"Well, it still makes no sense. So, what does this have to do with us?"

Yuna bit her lip again. "We picked on her about it."

"She turned red. It was cute." Tidus didn't see the problem, yet.

"We picked on her about it in front of Gippal, repeatedly. We didn't let up and well, Rikku retreated to Gagazet for months at a time and asked Kimhari to keep people away from her and I guess, sometimes he would listen to her, give her his advice."

"And why didn't she tell us it hurt her?"

"Evidently, she did and," Yuna hung her head. "We didn't listen. She asked us to stop and we didn't."

Tidus frowned. "And how long have you known this again?"

"A few months."

"And you haven't told me, and you haven't apologized to Rikku why?" He asked. Yuna squirmed in her chair. "Right." Tidus scowled and walked away from her.

"Tidus." She jumped up and grabbed his arm.

Tidus glared at her and Yuna swallowed as she realized how _angry_ her love was. "I know you're better than that." He shook her off and walked over to the sideboard. Yuna dropped back into the chair, put her head in her hands and didn't follow.

* * *

_Later that night_

Gippal lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Scenes from the party replayed in his mind and he couldn't sleep because of it.

It was a good party. A large party, everyone he'd invited had come. He'd invited everyone he could think of that worked together and had become friends over the last two years. He didn't want to think about the strange couples that had formed and broken up and reformed over that time. Djose was the logical place to be on Winter Solstice. It was the middle of everybody and he liked to party. Last year it'd been because he wanted everyone to bond together outside of work and get to know each other better. And he knew if he didn't invite certain people Rikku would be upset with him. This year, this year he'd invited as many as possible to be a buffer between them. He'd even invited hs parents. He couldn't stand it being a second Winter Solstice and seeing her happy prancing about on Dachi's arm. Just, it wasn't turning out exactly like he thought it would.

He rolled over and punched his pillow trying to find a better, more comfortable position.

It didn't make sense. He'd kept an eye on Rikku, how couldn't he? She'd been wearing a festive short dress and diamonds sparkled in her ears. The dress was new, different from last years, a bright red like she was forcing herself to be in the spirit. And, well, the diamonds sparkled but she hadn't. She hadn't even danced and over half the party he hadn't been able to find her. Rikku loved to dance. By all rights, she should have been in the center of the group going from partner to partner.

He'd almost been frantic when he'd seen her listlessly browsing the food at the side table. Tidus had sidled over towards her though before he could. And where had Dachi been this evening? Dachi had made it clear last year that he'd made a claim on Rikku's affections. Dachi should have been there pulling her into the dance and making her smile and inspiring Rikku to be Rikku in a party.

And Dachi hadn't been. And Tidus had stepped in and talked to her in a low voice before he- well Gippal wasn't sure what he would have done. He didn't expressly _want_ to talk to her after the whole last year but if Dachi wasn't around then maybe- Why did she have to have so many _males_ in her life anyways? Wasn't it enough that Rikku had a father and an older brother, but she had these meddling friends? He thought he used to be one of them.

He rolled over again, the sheets tangled about his legs.

Nothing made sense. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He brought his hands in front of his face and stared. They were shaking.

A door quietly shut, Gippal jumped. He stared at his door and listened. He didn't hear anything else. He clenched his fists and slid out of bed. Oh what the hell, he wasn't sleeping anyways.

* * *

Rikku winced as the door shut behind her a little louder than she planned. She licked her lips and shifted the basket on her hip, the others dangled by their handles from the crooks of her arms and her fingers. She held her breath and crept down the hall towards the stairs. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Everyone else was supposed to be sleeping. She looked over the edge of the baskets and sought for the first stair with her foot. She made sure to set it down without letting her toe rings touch the stone.

She grinned as she carefully descended the stairs and into the living room. She set her baskets down and pivoted on the ball of her foot as she surveyed what was to be her domain for the next few hours. Her eyes brightened.

She reached down into one of the baskets and the first thing she picked out was a dowel wand with a spray of thick tinsel on the end. She smiled and twirled it in her fingers watching as it caught the light for the dying fire.

She smiled. And she remembered. She'd crept from her room, hiding in the shadows. Her mother had been in their living room tying presents to the tree and adding boxes to the pile and dancing about with a big grin on her face and waving the wand about as if it was the wand doing the work and not her. Rikku'd been five years old. She'd crept back to bed before mama had seen her and hugged her comfort cait sith close. The next morning, there had been stockings on the wall and candy fruit hanging from the greenery and her mother had been smiling and Pops had kissed Mama especially tender. There'd been laughter and happiness. It'd been magical.

When Mama died, Rikku had gone through her things and found the wand and she'd clutched it close. Cid had wrapped his arms around her and told her it was her Mama's magic wand. She'd taken it into her room and hid it among her things. She wasn't as good as Mama, but she'd tried. After Pops had destroyed Home, she'd thought her mama's magic wand lost forever. It wasn't until he'd taken her aboard the Fahrenheit and showed her the chest he'd saved that she'd wept and hugged him close.

Rikku twirled the wand again and wiped her eyes with one hand. She hadn't been prepared last year for such a large solstice. She'd managed to get Pops and Anikki, but this year. She smiled and waved the wand over her baskets. This year, she could give everyone a bit of magic.

* * *

Gippal hugged the shadows as he watched in bewilderment as Rikku stood in the middle of the room for a few moments looking at a wooden wand with just a bit of tinsel on the end. She twirled it around, tears pooling in her eyes but all the time she was smiling. She smiled as she wiped her eyes and waved them over her baskets.

What was she doing?

She picked one up and put it near the pile of presents and then skipped back to the others. She wore her dress from the party and her hair was done, tumbling about her shoulders and hanging as she leaned over the baskets and picked up a pile of boxes. They were different sizes in wrapped in different types of paper and she distributed them into the pile, lifting other presents and putting them throughout.

Gippal sat down on the stair and hugged his knees. She made several trips from the baskets to the pile with boxes and he counted the number of presents and it equaled the number of guests minus one. She lingered over one box for a few minutes before shaking her head and setting it into the pile.

Now, Rikku sparkled. She glowed in happiness as she darted back to her baskets. Her bare feet made a whisper of sound on the carpet. She picked up another basket and bounced over to the hearth, set the wand between her teeth and put up stockings filled to overflowing. She touched each stocking with the tinsel when she was done, one for each person. The empty basket piled onto the other basket. He blinked his eyes as he swore each stocking sparkled in the firelight.

She chose another basket and went over to the large tree. She strained on her tiptoes to add things to the top branches. The tip of her tongue stuck out between her lips and a few times she had to jump a little to grab the top branches and slip whatever she was putting over them. He thought they might be coins of some sort, since they glowed and reflected light onto the walls. He couldn't be sure because of the dim light but he thought she might be adding other things to the tree too.

He didn't get it. Wasn't everything he'd done enough? And why was she down here in the middle of the night adding presents and ornaments and stockings and things? He knew she'd brought presents and put them in the pile already. Everyone had made a big deal about making the pile bigger and laughing about it. He vaguely remembered her asking about who was coming and he provided her with the list. So, exactly what was she doing? Couldn't she have done it earlier? And why did she look so beautiful and happy doing it?

She moved around the room, tying more things to the greenery swags. The ones in the light glittered for a few minutes until the stopped swinging. She made the rounds of the room and the basket was added to the others in a pile and she held the wand out and twirled in a circle foot in the air.

She stopped and surveyed the room. The wand drifted to her side, her smile stretched her face and then she began to dance.

It was a dance for one, her skirt clinging to her thighs before flinging out, her arms over her head as she twirled and spun.

He didn't know what prompted him to get up. He didn't know what drove him to her. Just she was so happy and he wanted to share that happiness, to make that dance, a dance for two.

* * *

Rikku felt his arm on her waist as she spun and spun into a chest. She stumbled to a halt and braced herself on his chest with her hand. Her eyes widened. How long had someone else been there? She looked up and swallowed. It was Gippal. He stared down at her and grinned. It was a happy, cocksure grin.

She smiled back and looked down. She kept an eye on his feet as she started the dance again. It was late at night. She had her magic wand. She grabbed his arm, the wand pressed between her hand and his forearm. No one was around to see them and tease them for dancing together. She looked up at him as he eased into leading the dance. His feet were as bare as hers and they didn't make a sound on the floor.

It was just a bit of magic. He turned them and flung her away and brought her back. There wasn't any music, but it didn't matter. He fit into the music going through her head perfectly.

He spun her around and around until she was breathless, the wand dangling from the tips of her fingers. As long as she had the wand she was all right. It was magic and she couldn't be hurt. He pulled her close to his chest, his arm going around her waist.

She didn't even think about where they had ended up. Her eyes widened slowly as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Her heart stopped for a crucial moment. Gippal pulled away for a second, staring into her eyes before he leaned in close again pressing his lips against hers more firmly. She pressed into the kiss, her fingers clutching his shoulder. Her other hand curled around the wand. Her eyes closed and she went up on tiptoe trying to melt into him as much as she possibly could. Her lips tingled and warmth rushed through her. He licked her bottom lip and she shivered, opening her mouth for him. He explored her mouth with his tongue, sweet delving straight into spice. She moaned softly.

He broke the kiss and panted. She opened her eyes and licked her lips. Her eyes flicked upwards and she flushed, right under the orange ball. She hesitated and then kissed him again, lingering over it. There was still some magic left.

She wiggled out of his arms and dashed for her baskets. She set the wand back into one. She hooked an arm under them and headed for the stairs. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at him. He stood under the orange ball deep in the shadows. She could see a gleam in his eye as he watched her. She smiled and beckoned to him, holding out her hand. He padded towards her, his hand coming up and clasping hers. He stared at them and jerked his gaze up as she tugged him up the stairs after her. Gippal followed her up and she stopped outside his door. She turned and let his hand go. She pressed a finger against his lips and then replaced it with her lips for a second. Her heart pounding, she dashed down the hall and into her room, gently closing the door behind her.

She leaned against it for a few second and then looked down at the wand. She grinned, a bit of magic.

* * *

_The next morning_

Yuna paused on the edge of the bottom stair, her eyes widening as she stared around. Tidus pushed on her back. "What's- oooh." Yuna took the last step down and turned around slowly, hands clasping behind her. It was like someone had transformed the place from a place of merriment to every child's fantasy Winter Solstice. Candied fruit and nuts hung in little bags and mint hooks hung from the greenery. There were more mint hooks on the tree, gil dangling from ribbons and metallic bags of foil covered chocolates.

"Look stockings." Tidus pointed at them.

"Who?" Yuna asked.

Paine strode over to them and eyed them. "Do you think they're safe?"

"It's Winter Solstice, ya." Wakka sounded dismissive. He reached over and grabbed a bag of fruit and nuts. It had his name on it in calligraphy.

"Wakka." Lulu said, her voice indulgent.

"I'm hungry, ya and they're meant for eating." He untied the bag and offered her the first fruit. She opened her mouth and accepted it with a smile.

Paine sighed. "Well, if you die we'll all know…"

Rikku bounced over to her and pulled a mint hook off the tree. She handed it to Paine. "We aren't going to die. Don't be grumpy. It's Winter Solstice and look, presents!"

Paine sighed and rolled her eyes. She accepted the mint hook anyways. Cid came up and hugged Rikku from behind. She turned and hugged him back and he kissed her on the forehead. "Why don'tcha hand them out?"

Rikku grinned. "Sure thing."

Anikki groaned. "You better let her hand them out. She'll pout all day." He made a pouting face and pretended to sulk.

Dachi hit his shoulder. "You can help."

Anikki pushed Dachi away. "Lay off."

Rikku straightened and tilted her chin upwards. "Everyone sit!"

"Slave driver." Nooj said and he even sounded good-natured about it.

Rikku sniffed and considered the pile of presents while everyone sat. Her eyes strayed to the basket and she bit her lip. She glanced around until she found Gippal. She bounced on her toes and picked up the basket. She looked into it and stifled a giggle, best to get this one out of the way first. She checked the tag. "This one is for Gippal from, well, it doesn't say." She set it in his lap and watched his eyes widen. "Aren't you going to show everyone?"

Gippal reached down and put his hand under the little dark bundle of fur. He could feel the heart beat against his palm as he brought it up. "It's- it's a puppy." He stuttered. He'd been talking about getting a dog. He was going to name it- he checked the collar- yep- "Sprocket." He rubbed the puppy's ears. He looked up at Rikku, a grin tugging on his lips. How had she done it? Why? She smiled at him, leaned over and kissed him gently. Then she leaned down and kissed the puppy on the top of the head. "Happy Solstice." She whispered. She turned with a grin as the rest of the group's exclamations burst into their little world. The puppy's eyes opened, the tail began to wag and Gippal had to bring him close to his chest or lose him.

Rikku was already back at the pile of presents. She leaned over and began handing out presents, calling out whom they were for and whom they were from. Randomly, she would open one of hers and show everyone. It was the unmarked presents that tended to cause a lot of stir and the stockings. Gippal found a brand new compass, protractor, straight edge and slide ruler in with his candy in his stocking. Yuna opened her unmarked present to a pile of baby clothes. She was forced to announce that she was three months pregnant. Lulu helped Vidina unwrap his, he got a miniature blitzball, but he was more interested in the paper. Lucil opened her unmarked gift and found a traditional Yevon veil. She and Nooj were getting married. Every unmarked gift was something the person wanted or could use and hadn't expected to get.

Rikku left her unmarked gift on the bottom of her pile of already opened ones. And there was laughter and there was happiness and it was magical. Paine, Lulu and Rikku retreated to the kitchen to start breakfast, while the others started to clean up. They claimed more than three people was too many for the kitchen and they were the best cooks.

Gippal looked down at Sprocket and grinned. "What do you want to bet your breakfast is in there too?" He cradled the puppy in his arms and headed after them. He was about to open the swinging door when he heard Lulu's voice.

"Your present is empty, isn't it?"

He stopped cold and listened.

* * *

Rikku bounced around the kitchen, a smile on her face as she gathered ingredients for what she was making. Lulu gathered her own ingredients.

"It was a nice thing you did." She said softly.

Rikku paused and frowned. "What do you mean? That I did."

"The extra gifts and things."

Paine slowed in taking down dishes. She looked at Rikku. "You did that."

Lulu nodded. "Of course, she did. Cid wasn't the least bit surprised nor was Anikki."

"Or Gippal." Paine said.

"That doesn't mean I did it." Rikku shook a finger at them. "And I didn't. It was Solstice magic."

Lulu snorted.

Paine sighed. "You did it."

Rikku turned to the stove and turned it on. "I didn't."

"Those presents, no one else could have been around enough to know that Yuna was having a baby and Logos wanted love sonnets to read to Leblanc." Lulu blinked. She didn't want to think about that one. "That Lucil and Nooj were engaged or that Gippal wanted a puppy."

"He mentioned it once and he didn't say the name." Paine said.

"Solstice magic." Rikku insisted.

"And you didn't open your present."

Rikku paused, an egg in her hand. "What does that have to do with everything?"

"You made sure everyone opened theirs and then didn't open yours." Lulu paused. "Your present is empty, isn't it?"

Rikku cracked the egg. "I have everything I want." She said it softly, but it didn't sound like she believed it.

"Rikku." Lulu came over and touched her shoulder. "It's a good thing you did. I'm happy that you did it, but-"

"I'm not saying I did it." Rikku lifted her chin. "But it had to be done. It wouldn't be right not to." She shifted her shoulder away from Lulu. "My pan's hot."

* * *

Gippal turned and grabbed an armful Rikku's presents, including her, as Lulu had said, unwrapped box and took them upstairs. He put them on her bed and sat down, setting Sprocket on the floor. He carefully unwrapped Rikku's present and opened the box.

Empty.

He stared into it. The door opened and weight settled on the bed next to him. His mother wrapped her arm around his shoulders and tugged his head down to her chest.

"I don't understand." He said. "Why?"

It wasn't the simple answer he was expecting, but he knew better than to interrupt his mother. "When Cid and Nikki had their first Winter Solstice together, Nikki got up in the middle of the night, did extra decorating and put extra presents under the tree for Cid and for her. The next morning Cid was delighted and then a bit disappointed when she opened her box and there was nothing in it. He didn't understand until she reached over, put her hand on his and told him 'I have everything I want.' The next Solstice, Nikki got up after Cid fell asleep and did her decorating and waved her magic wand to make Solstice special. Then she went back to bed and after she fell asleep Cid got up, snuck out, unwrapped her box and put his present into it. The next morning Nikki opened her gift and laughed and laughed and kissed him. She loved the first present so much, she wore them all the time."

"Rikku's diamond earrings."

His mother stroked his head. "Yes, after Nikki died, Rikku took the wand and all of the jewelry Cid had given Nikki and put it in with her things. That Solstice, Rikku tried. She wasn't as good as Nikki was at it. She scraped her money together and got a little candy and she made presents for Cid and Anikki. She made some candy too, but she was learning and it wasn't perfect. The next morning, Cid cried as he opened his presents and he cried harder when Rikku opened hers and there wasn't anything in the box. She smiled at him and told him 'I have everything I want.' Cid reached over and hugged her hard, but that man bawled his eyes out for weeks. It hurt so much that Nikki was gone. Rikku got better. The next year she had a little more money and Cid, Cid tried to sneak downstairs and fill her box. She caught him as he reached for the paper and told him that it wasn't his box to fill. Cid cried because he wanted to make her happy, but he understood that even at that young of age Rikku knew whom her box was for and it wasn't his duty as a father to fill it. Every year he cries a little when Solstice comes around and Rikku's box remains empty and that he doesn't have a box to fill because Nikki's gone."

"How, how did she know what Nikki had said?"

"Well, Nikki thought it was very romantic and loved to tell Rikku about it. It was Rikku's favorite bedtime story."

There was something he still didn't get. "What did she mean then, that it wasn't Cid's box to fill?" Gippal reached down and picked up Sprocket who was wiggling across his ankles. He didn't want to look at his mother.

"This, this is Rikku's way of keeping her mother alive. This was Nikki's tradition, Nikki's gift to her family." His mother put a finger on the empty box. "This box became Cid's box, Cid's way of showing how much he loved his wife. Rikku wants the same thing. She wants a man who loves her like Cid loved Nikki. This box is for that man."

He finally met his mother's eyes and knew that his mother knew, as all mothers did that that box was his. That he loved Rikku or thought he loved Rikku. "I- I haven't been the best to her this year." He admitted.

"So I've heard." She tucked some hair behind his ear. "She got you Sprocket. I thought I saw her kiss you this morning."

Gippal flushed. "I-"

"Caught her last night, waving her magic wand and making Solstice special." She smiled.

He nodded and flushed a little more. "And-" He'd taken advantage of it a little.

His mother laughed. "Solstice magic." She leaned over and kissed his temple. "I think she'll forgive you for being an ass."

"I'm not an ass."

"I'm your mother, not an idiot. You can be as much of an ass as your father is." She ruffled his hair and he curled his shoulder's up and tried to duck away.

"Mom!"

She grinned and bounced off the bed. "I think I'm going to help in the kitchen."

Gippal sighed. "I better take Sprocket with me. Or else people will wonder."

His mother paused. "Where are you going?"

"I left something in the Machine Faction safe." He carefully picked up Rikku's box in one hand and Sprocket in another. "Come on boy, let's find out how much Rikku thinks ahead."

"If anyone asks, I'll say you're walking Sprocket. No one will find that amiss. Dogs need to be walked." His mother nodded and headed down the stairs.

Gippal sighed and snuck out the door after her.

* * *

Yuna grabbed a stack of plates from the table in the kitchen and licked her lips. Tidus was right. She needed to say something to Rikku. Yuna just wasn't sure how. She took the plates out to the table and set them thinking about the problem. She couldn't think of anything except to come out and say it.

Gippal's mother was in the kitchen regaling Lulu, Rikku and Paine with stories of Gippal at Solstice when he was a child. It was evident that Rikku knew some of them because she could provide details. They were all laughing.

Yuna stood next to Rikku and waited for a lull in the conversation.

"What's wrong, Yunie? You're white as a sheet, is it the baby?" Rikku smiled at her.

Yuna's stomach knotted. "No. It's not the baby. I- I- I'm sorry." She flushed and bit her lip. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Rikku reached over and hugged her. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"No. You're not. Last night you avoided everyone and this morning..." Well, Yuna wasn't sure what to think about this morning.

Rikku put a finger to her lips. "It's Solstice. Solstice is magical. You'll see. It's over with now."

"But-"

"It's time to let it go." Rikku squeezed her. "You have to think of the baby and negative thoughts aren't good for it."

"But-"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Rikku grinned at her. "I can never decide. I figure I'll just have to find a way to have twins and negate the problem all together."

"A girl, I think." Yuna blinked. "Vidina is cute."

"He's a handful." Lulu smiled. "Always going and going."

"Yeah." Yuna said weakly, unsure how her apology had been diverted so quickly.

"More than one boy at a time is a zoo." Gippal's mother spoke up. "I'm glad all of mine are out of the house."

"Why didn't Gippal's brothers come?" Rikku turned and crossed her arms.

"They have families with children, multiple children."

"So?" Rikku turned back to the stove and her cooking. "I like children at solstice."

"You had presents in mind and are disappointed you couldn't get them." Paine said.

"Or that." Rikku grinned. "I like giving presents."

"Which is why you end up giving two." Paine thrust bowls at Yuna. Yuna grabbed them before they could be dropped.

"I do not."

"She gives way more than two." Gippal's mother teased. Yuna looked confused, but no one was about to explain things to her least of all Rikku.

"I just like Solstice and the more people the merrier. Gippal's brothers are fun."

"Gippal's brothers would never give Gippal a moments peace, especially when it comes to you. So, until things are sorted they are staying away because they don't want to hurt their brother."

Rikku's eyes widened and she stared at her pan. "What?"

Yuna and Paine stared too. "What, what are you talking about?" Yuna asked.

"Let's say Gippal's brothers want more nieces and nephews to spoil and they aren't shy about saying so." She paused. "Or helping it along."

Rikku flushed to the roots of her hair. "They wouldn't."

Lulu sounded like she was choking on something.

"I wouldn't bet on that one."

"Meanies."

Paine grabbed dishes and both her and Yuna darted from the kitchen. Paine smirked as she looked at Yuna. "One day I have to meet Gippal's family."

Yuna giggled. "Think of the blackmail."

* * *

Rikku's present sat on top of her plate. Rikku sat and stared at it. Some of the others were already seated and pouring drinks or helping themselves to the heaping platters of food.

Wakka picked up his fork and dropped it when Lulu smacked his hand. Lulu jerked her head at Rikku and Wakka grinned. "Well, open it ya!" He said loud enough for the entire to table to hear.

"But-" Rikku bit her lip. It was empty or at least it had been empty when she had wrapped it.

Gippal pulled the chair out next to her and almost flopped into it. "I found it in your pile."

Her eyes darted over to him. "Where's Sprocket?"

"In the kitchen eating breakfast, which the rest of us want to do but can't until you open your last present." He poked her side.

She shied away from him. "Gippal!"

"Open it." Cid ordered.

"Pops."

"Solstice." He crossed his arms and glared at her. "You have to open every present."

She sighed. "Sure Pops."

Gippal grinned at Cid and Rikku missed Cid's wink at Gippal. She reached up and carefully worked her nails under the tape.

"You'll take forever at that pace." Dachi leaned back in his chair.

She stopped and glared at him. "You do this too."

"Not as slowly."

"Open the present and everyone else be quiet." Nooj growled.

Leblanc coughed. Rikku went back to the present. Vidina made nonsense noises from his plate as she unwrapped it. She pulled the box from the paper and opened the lid. It was no longer empty.

Inside was another wrapped box. She huffed, blowing her bangs upwards and pulled it out. She carefully pried the tape off and worked the paper off and opened that box. Inside was yet another box. The table laughed. She growled and finally giving in to impatience she tore at the paper with her fingernails.

She flipped the box open and gasped. It fell from her fingers and Gippal's hand snaked out and caught it before it hit the table. He carefully untangled the silver torque from the box and pulled her hair up. He slid it around her neck, the round diamonds matching her earrings. His fingers brushed her nape as he closed the clasp. "Perfect fit." He murmured.

She reached up and brushed her fingers across it. She swallowed. "It- it's beautiful." She looked at Gippal as she said it.

He grinned. "Someone has good taste."

She flushed and tried to kick his chair, but he leaned over and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss. It tasted of magic. The table laughed. Cid and Gippal's mother sharing a smile. Tidus and Wakka kissing their own wives. Lucil kissing Nooj and Anikki tried to kiss Paine. Paine shoved him away.

* * *

_reviews are love, love me?!_

* * *


End file.
